


Off I Go

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [43]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Husbands, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Heavy Angst, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Major accident, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Slight Memory Loss, Soft Billy Hargrove, parents!harringrove, potential Character Death, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: When Steve’s involved in a major accident, he has to fight for himself and their baby to survive.One-shot based on the song Off I Go by the artist Greg Laswell.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 14





	Off I Go

“Alright babe I’ll be back.” Steve says as he emerges from the kitchen having made a grocery list on his way out. “Do you need anything while I’m out?” He asks, coming over to his fiance.

“No.” Billy answers, looking up from his laptop. “Be careful though.” He adds while eyeing Steve’s bump.

“Always.” Steve smiles and bends down giving Billy a quick kiss with his hand pressed to his belly. “I won’t be long.”

“Okay.” Billy continues to watch Steve make his way to the front door, grabbing his keys off the hook. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Steve shouts already halfway out the door.

Billy shakes his head with a small chuckle and returns back to his work, hearing the Beamer start up and soon pull out of their driveway.

Steve drove through the small suburb where he and Billy live, bobbing his head to whatever song was playing on the radio. When he reached the end of their neighborhood that connected to the main road, he stopped as he approached a stop sign. Looking both ways, Steve knows it's clear and starts to pull out onto the main road unaware of what’s unknowingly coming.

Flying at nearly 100 miles down the road is a guy in a black Chevy Traverse zooms through the stop sign and t-boned the Beamer causing both cars to skid out, glass flying everywhere, airbags deploying, and Steve left bloody and unconscious in his car with a weak hand on his belly.

It all happened so fast.

Steve was driving then everything was spinning, there was this loud noise almost like a ringing that could kill and glass was going all over the place. When everything stopped, he could hardly move and he was trapped inside his car. It suddenly became hard to breathe and black puddles soon blurred his vision until he was out of it and the world around him went dark.

At home, Billy resumed his work on his laptop once Steve was gone. He had some music playing from their soundbar sitting on the black buffet against the wall.

He gets through answering only one email when he can hear sirens in the distance. At first he thought it was Steve since he just left but he then knew he was overthinking and that Steve was fine so he just went back to his work, ignoring the commotion down the street.

Down the street at the intersection, Steve is loaded into an ambulance and rushed to the hospital, completely unconscious. The paramedics were saying things to each other, attaching different wires and things to Steve’s body, recognizing he’s pregnant and performing a short ultrasound to check the baby’s state. Steve had no idea what was even happening. He was in complete darkness, silently fighting for his life.

**\---**

At half past two, Billy cell started to ring and it was an unknown caller. Usually, he doesn’t answer these calls but something compelled him to answer it today. He accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hi, I’m looking for a Mister William Hargrove?” A female’s voice says. Billy doesn’t recognize her.

“Speaking.”

“Oh, Mister Hargrove, I’m calling from Cedars Sinai. Your husband Steve was brought in ten minutes ago. He was involved in an accident-”

All the air left Billy’s body and he was frozen hearing those words come from this woman. It was him. The sirens, all the chaos, it was his fiance and he sat there working instead of going to see what was going on.

“...Mister Hargrove, are you still there?.....Hello?”

“....I-I-I-I’m here….” Billy could hardly speak, his whole body was in shock. “....I-I-I’ll b-be th-there so-”

Billy hung up before he could even finish what he was saying and stood there slightly swaying on his feet, tears cascading down his cheeks, his mind racing.

With shaky hands, he got his keys and made his way outside to his Camaro parked beside the now vacant Beamer. He climbs into his car and before he even starts it, he screams and slams his hands against the steering, cursing the universe for letting this happen to his Steve.

It takes him a few minutes to calm himself as best as he can before he pulls out of the driveway and speeds down the road, breaking every traffic law possible to get to his babies.

When Billy arrives at the hospital, he doesn’t bother finding a parking spot and just jumps out of his car. He runs into the Emergency Room and starts to bang on the desk demanding to see his fiance.

“Steve Harrington! He was just brought in!” His fist was firmly against the countertop, knuckles turning white from how tense he was.

The nurse doesn’t say anything and just nods her head, looking to see where Steve is.

“He’s in bed 101A but-”

Billy doesn’t need more after that and makes a run for it through the open doors.

“Sir!”

He ignores the nurse trying to stop him and frantically searches for Steve. He passes a bunch of other patients and doctors in triage and comes across a small room with the curtain open doctors surrounding a body.

Billy’s heart plummets when he recognizes the shoes on the person’s feet as they were just there, lifeless. A huge lump is felt at the back of his throat as he slowly approaches the room, praying to whatever was up there that this wasn’t him. This wasn’t real and it was just some fucked up nightmare.

Billy was almost to the room when a doctor stepped away, bringing Steve into full view.

“Oh my god!” He loudly gasps and his hand flies to his mouth as his eyes fill with heavy tears.

It was him.

The love of his life was on that bed, unconscious, all bloody and bruised.

How the hell did this happen?

“.....Sir….Excuse me, sir….You can’t be back here….” The nurse had gotten to him and was trying to pull him away from the sight. “Please sir, you can’t be back here.”

Billy doesn’t fight it and instead just lets her drag him away, leaving Steve all alone.

Billy’s brought to the waiting room where he sits, staring blankly at the wall in front of him, staying completely still.

About twenty minutes went by when Billy finally found himself again and decided to call someone he knew he needed there with him. So, he pulls out his cell and dials their number, hoping they answer. He brings it up to his ear and it rings about four times until someone picks up.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Max.” Billy cries

“Billy? What’s wrong?” Max had now given her full attention to her brother, leaving her homework on her bed.

“S-S-Steve…”

“What about Steve? Is he okay?” She asks, panic setting in. “Billy, answer me. What’s going on?”

“...I-It’s bad Max...I-I-I need you.”

“Okay.” She answers and he can hear her shuffling on the line, most likely gathering her things. “I’ll come.”

“Okay.” He whimpers then sniffles, looking around the ER. “Thank you.”

“Of course, I’ll see you soon.”

“‘Kay. Be careful Max, okay? I-I love you.”

“Love you too.” Max had tears welling in her eyes as her heart broke for her poor brother and his family. She disconnected their call and quickly went through her dorm getting whatever she needed before making her way to the airport, catching the next flight out to California to get to her brother.

**-Several Hours Later-**

Billy was now sitting in the ICU waiting room, nursing a cup of shitty vending machine coffee, dozing in and out waiting to hear anything about Steve. The only thing he’s gotten so far was that Steve was being transferred to ICU after surgery and that Billy was allowed to go wait up there, and that was it.

Max was sitting next to him, holding his hand, with her head on his shoulder, falling asleep herself while waiting for some sort of update.

It was almost seven thirty when an older male doctor came down the hall in wearing his lab coat over dark blue scrubs.

“Family of Steve Harrington?”

Max lifts her head from Billy’s shoulder and they both stand, walking over to the doctor.

“How is he? Is he alive? Can I see him?”

“Steve’s okay. He’s stable. If you’d like to see him follow me, I’ll explain more once we’re with him.” He says and turns on his heel, walking back to where he came from with Max and Billy following behind him.

They went into the ICU ward and before they went into Steve’s room, Max let go of her brother and he turned around to face her.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“D-Do you want me to go with you? Or do you want to be alone?” She asks and tucks a piece of hair that fell out of her ponytail, behind her ear.

“Come with me. Please?”

“Okay.” She nods and takes his hand again before they go into Steve’s room with the doctor.

When they take the first step inside, Billy nearly falls over when he sees Steve on the bed attached to all these wires, lying there practically lifeless. He goes over and presses a gentle kiss to Steve’s forehead, brushing his bangs aside. “I’m here.” He whispers to his fiance and grabs his uninjured hand, giving him a light squeeze.

“Steve has suffered from minor internal bleeding which we were able to go in and have it stopped. He fractured his knee due to the impact of him hitting the steering wheel but that should heal in a few weeks. He has a few abrasions along his face and his arms, we were able to stitch the small gash under his eye just on his cheek and-”

“How’s the baby?” Billy asks, looking at the doctor with tears glistening in his eyes.

“We are monitoring the baby as we speak. Steve didn’t go into early labor which is good and we’ve performed several ultrasounds to make sure the baby is stable as well. Other than that, we just have to wait for Steve to wake up. He was brought in unconscious so it’s a possibility his body and mind is giving him time to heal before he wakes.”

“How long will that be?”

“Could be hours, days, or weeks but in his state I don’t see him exceeding a week. He may wake in a day or two but we’ll be monitoring him and the baby closely to make sure everything is as it should be.” The doctor finishes and frowns at the poor boy at his patient’s bedside. “Do you have any questions?”

Billy shakes his head and the doctor ducks his head with a sad smile before seeing himself out.

They were left in the room with Steve. Max pulled up chairs for them and sat next to her brother holding his right hand while his left hand was laced together with Steve’s, never letting go for a second.

**-Three Days Later-**

When Steve came to, he was cold and stiff.

Everything around him seemed still except the constant beeping by his ear.

It was dark and quiet.

It took him a bit but he mustered enough strength to open his eyes and was met with a bright light above him.

Groaning, Steve closes them again which causes the being beside him to stir. He tried again and slowly opened them so they could adjust to the bright light.

Billy could hear and feel the movement on the bed and lifted his head from where it was resting in his palm. He carried his gaze over to Steve and saw he was starting to wake up.

“...B...B...Billy…” Steve mutters, his voice hoarse and thick.

Steve’s eyes open up some more and he sees his fiance next to him with a smile on his fear and tears in his eyes.

“Hey baby.” Billy says and brings his hand forward, cupping Steve’s face in his palm.

Steve tries to say something but can’t get out the words and struggles.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Billy whispers and presses a kiss to his forehead. “You were in an accident. Do you remember anything?”

Steve slowly shakes his head and moves his hand just a bit, brushing it along Billy’s. He feels them lock together and tiredly smiles at his fiance. They stay like this for a few minutes just staring at each other with a living gaze until Steve reaches his other hand up and it lands on his baby bump.

“Baby….M-my baby....W-Where’s my b-baby?!” He frantically asks, causing his monitors to spike.

“The baby’s fine.” Billy supplies and rests his hand on top of Steve’s feeling their little one kick upon contact. “I’ll get your doctor in here, okay? He’ll explain everything. You were out for three days.”

Steve’s brows knit together in confusion but doesn’t stop Billy from pushing the button behind his bed.

Both boys’ attention turned to the door when it opened but it wasn’t a doctor, instead it was Max carrying two coffees and a to-go bag.

Steve’s face lights up a bit when he sees his soon-to-be sister-in-law come in, her bright blue eyes widening realizing Steve was finally awake.

“Hey.” She smiles and sets the food down to greet him. “How do you feel?” She asks and gives him a gentle side hug.

“Sore.” Steve answers and gets two nods of understanding from both Billy and Max. “I’m g-glad you’re here, Max.” He tells her and squeezes her hand.

“Me too.” She looks up at Billy who was smiling at her

The doctor then comes in and explains everything to Steve about his and the baby’s state once more, going into further detail now that he was awake and more alert.

“-As far as that goes, I understand you’re not due until late June which is about three months away so I’m going to put you on a strict bedrest. I know it may sound annoying but it’s only so you can heal and keep yourself and your baby healthy. Moving around a lot won’t be best, so keep your movements to a minimum.” He explains and gets nods from Steve and Billy as he continues. “I also want you, when you feel ready, to do some leg stretches just five minutes a day no more so that your knee can get back to being strong and fully healed. It’s only fractured but the bone is bruised badly and I want you to be able to walk properly by the time your little one arrives. So just five minutes a day, if you’re tired then obviously don’t do it but if you feel up to it, don’t exceed the time because it’ll strain you more.”

“Okay. Thank you doctor.” Steve smiles at the older man who grins back at his patient.

“Of course.” The doctor nods and puts Steve’s chart back at the bottom of the bed. “We’ll be keeping you here for another day or two just to make sure everything is good then you’ll be back home to rest.”

“Okay.”

“Alright, well I’ll be back in a few hours to check in.” With that, the doctor leaves and it was the three of them again.

Steve turns to face Billy again, still holding his hand, looking at him with those doe eyes of his. “How’s the Beamer?”

“Totaled.” Billy replies and Steve sighs with a frown on his face. “We’ll buy you a new one.” He adds and kisses his fiance once more. That’s all Billy’s been doing was giving Steve all these kisses and Steve didn’t care.  
“Mmm, I love you.” Steve mutters once Billy pulls away.

“I love you too.” Billy says. “More than you will ever know.”

Another chaste kiss between the two and they pull away from each other, still smiling and still madly in love with one another.

**-Three Months Later-**

Steve was laying on the OR table, a curtain above his chest, and his fiance next to him dressed in a scrub suit with his hair tucked into a cap.

“Okay Steve, are you ready?” His OB, Doctor Sawyer, was down by his midsection ready to perform the procedure.

“Yep.” He answers and swallows, staring up at the lights over him.

Steve came in this morning for a scheduled C-Section to deliver his and Billy’s baby. He was prepped and given a spinal block before he was laid down on the cold table. Billy sat next to him on a small stool and was petting Steve’s head, keeping him calm, whispering sweet words of encouragement through his mask.

Doctor Sawyer made the first cut and was explaining everything she was doing to the anxious parents who were waiting to hear the sounds of their baby’s cries.

“I popped your water bag now let’s get to this baby.” She says just loud enough for them to hear.

“You’re doing great, baby.” Billy says, his eyes never leaving Steve. “They’re almost here.”

“‘Kay I’m seeing some dark hair boys.” Doctor Sawyer then pulls the head out from Steve’s stomach. “Here’s the head. You’re gonna feel some pressure on your chest Steve.” She says and starts to pull the baby out while another doctor was pushing down on his chest to help with the movement.

Steve groaned and hissed between his teeth from all the pressure and pulling he felt then it suddenly stopped.

“Baby’s out and it’s a girl! Congratulations boys!” Doctor Sawyer proudly holds her over the curtain for them to see. They both begin to cry at the sight of their baby girl and she lets out a hearty cry.

“You did it.” Billy sniffles and pulls his mask down to kiss Steve. “I’m so proud of you.” Steve smiles, tears rolling down his cheeks then turns his head, watching them with his daughter across the room.

After a few minutes, she’s brought over by one of the nurses who then lets the baby lay on Steve’s bare chest under the blanket.

“Oh my god.” He breathes and stares down at his sweet girl who was opening and closing her eyes at him. “Hi sweetheart, hi honey. Welcome to the world sweet girl.” He says and kisses her head just under the beanie they had put on her. “My god you’re so beautiful, such a beautiful little girl. I love you so much, baby, so much.” Steve closes his eyes and inhales through his nose, taking in the moment with his daughter.

Billy kisses his fiance once more then brings his hand over and lays it over his daughter’s small back, staring into her dark grey eyes. Both he and Steve are so in love with her and are glad she’s alive after everything that happened.

Once Steve was stitched up, he was brought back to his room and their girl followed in a plastic bassinet. Billy, who was now changed out of his scrubs, scooped the tiny babe up and handed her to Steve again, fondly grinning at the sight before him.

Watching the person he loves become a parent is like nothing he can ever imagine. It’s amazing and exhilarating and just makes him fall deeper in love with Steve. Now that they had their baby girl, they were ready to spend the rest of their lives together with her.

**-One Year Later-**

One year later found Steve and Billy standing with each other in front of their friends and families reciting their vows as they were about to be married.

Steve had since fully recovered from the accident and c-section and was about to marry the love of his life. This is what he’s been waiting for, for over two years and now it was finally here. He was marrying Billy and their girl was sitting with Joyce watching her momma and daddy get married.

They were both in custom made tuxedos, looking sharp while still expressing themselves through their fashion choices such as Steve’s big hair and Billy’s single earring.

The day could not have been better for them.

Billy stood staring at Steve, telling him the vows he had written weeks prior for this moment right now.

**(A/N: NOT MY VOWS CREDIT TO SOUTHERN LIVING)**

“I choose you and promise to choose you as my husband every day we wake. I will love you in word and deed. I will laugh with you, cry with you, scream with you, grow with you, and craft with you. To be your kin and your partner in all of life's adventures is all I could hope for in the world. Loving what I know of you and trusting what I don't yet know, I give you my hand. I give you my love. I give you myself, the good, the bad, and the yet to come. I promise to love you for who you are, and for who you are yet to become. I promise to be patient, and to remember that all things between us are rooted in love. I promise to nurture your dreams and to help you reach them. I promise to share my whole heart with you, and to remember to show you how deeply I care for you, no matter the challenges that may come our way. I promise to love you loyally and fiercely, as long as I shall live.”

Steve was crying by the end of it and mouthed a quick ‘I love you’ to Billy before starting his own.

“Billy, you’ve been my knight in shining armor since the beginning of time. You chose to love me and to guide me in life. You’ve been my rock and have been a constant support since I can remember. You love me in love and complete me in ways I never knew possible. From this day forth, I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your successes and mourn your losses as though they were my own. Your love and trust makes me a better person, each and every day. For all those times that we've been together, there's always been a mutual understanding that's only shared when two people love each other truly. You were there for my greatest challenges. You encouraged me to grow. You helped believe in myself and become the person that I am today. In your arms and by your side, I know I can do anything. I'm proud to call you my husband.”

They then exchange their rings and hold each others’ hands, looking at the officiant.

“Well, by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss each other.”

Billy grabs Steve’s face with both hands and goes in for a heated kiss, one he’s been waiting to do since the day he proposed. When he pulled away, Steve smiled and blushed a light shade of pink as everyone clapped and cheered.

“Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Mister and Mister William Harrington-Hargorve!”

The two men held their hands up and made their way back down the aisle into the limo. They’re followed by Max and Dustin who were the best man and best woman for Billy and Steve, then they were given their daughter.

Billy took her into his lap and kissed her head as she looked around with her big blue eyes, pointing out the window at everybody.

“Are you ready to party baby girl?” He asks his one year old.

She smiles and babbles a quick “Ya!”

They all smile at her and Steve takes her into his arms, holding her close to him.

“Oh my sweet girl. Momma and daddy are married, can you believe it?”

“Ya!”

“Oh really?!” He laughs then sits her down on his lap. “I love you so much.” He tells her and scoots over so that he was right on top of Billy, lacing their fingers together in his lap as they rode the rest of the way to the reception feeling like they were on top of the world.


End file.
